villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Braidy Murphy Lee or Angel is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by SpacemanFromMars. Biography Brady was born under a rich family. Brady wasn't a usual child, she was born with a 'different' kind of arm. Her arm was pure white, almost like snow, no one could explain it. Doctors were baffled by the arm and just declared it to be a strange mutation. Her parents taught her from a young age that she was to cover her arm, to hide it from the world. And she did, she always done what her parents say almost no matter what the request was. At the age of 7 she first discovered how her arm worked. It was a lovely sunny day, one of the hottest days in Heartania on record. She was being escorted back to her home via her chauffeur. She was fed up of some of the kids laughing at her bandages, she took off the bandages. Her white arm glistened, her veins showed gold with a few specks of light blue sprayed across the arm. On the hand it had a few cracks, which gleamed a light gold from them. She felt that energy, an angelic voice speaking in her head telling her about her arm. She can't remember most of what was said to this day but, she knows what her arm does. At the age of 14 her voice emerged, It was an odd experience for her. She had accidentally broken a vase inside her house, to which one of the servants quickly informed her parents about. They came up to her, their faces twisted in anger, Her father asked if she'd broken the vase. She lied and said she didn't and they believe her fully, or so she thought. She realised then that this power wasn't something she should use often as it wasn't they best and it was only to be used on emergencies. It was only until a few months ago she became a sort of hero, It wasn't a proper hero job. She wore a weird mish mash of clothes, all in white. Her arm was the only thing exposed. It was at the same she was gifted a motorcycle by her father and given driving lessons. Personality Braidy coming from a rich family she was taught to be polite to people. She is very shy, and doesn't do well in meeting new people or talking to them and she's afraid to voice her own opinions if people disagree with them so she's somewhat of a push over. She feels a lot more confident when she's with a friend, or she has her bandages off. She can focus a lot on one task, but gets easily confused . Appearance Braidy is rather tall, standing at 5ft 11inches compared. She has long, thick dirty blond hair which is often tied up in a pony tail though she prefers it to be let down. Her eyes, much like that of her fathers, are emerald green. Her face is pretty, shaped in an oval. Due to her parents strict rules she is athletic, forced to do a lot of sports from an early age Abilities Angelic Arm: The user has a physical manifestation angelic power as an arm, which grants some abilities. Braidy usually has their hand wrapped up in a bandage, in order to conceal it, but when the bandages are taken off the angelic arm shows its true power. Filled with an angelic power Braidy becomes faster and stronger, being able to withstand certain impacts. They also can manipulate their Angelic energy to aid them in physical combat if needed. But it is possible for her to form this energy is to a ball. Angelic Voice: Braidy's voice is angelic. Their voice has the ability to sway the emotions of other people, not outright change them. Their voice, when lying, makes people believe them but they are left with a feeling that they've been lied to. People with psychic abilities can see past this. Relationships N/A Trivia N/A Category:Character